Anna Tried
by Have-A-Laugh
Summary: Anna should've seen this coming.
1. Anna Tried

The shift of people and the murmur of conversations hummed in the back of Elsa's mind. She shifted her dress of deep blue, laying the folds neatly. The edge of her dress was frosted delicately with ice. A curious, and rather decorative, off-shoot of her natural abilities. Following the theme, her throne was encased in carved ice crystals. The heart of each facet glowed in pastel colors, imbued by her magic. Next to her, in her sister's throne made of carved wood, painted the bright colors of spring, Anna shivered. Elsa could only smile apologetically, cold leached into the air from her wintery aura. She could only contain it so much.

Beside her sister's throne was the empty throne of her husband Christophe. The mountain man had sailed to their sister kingdom Corona and was due to return any day now. Elsa chuckled slightly. She remembered that she'd sent Olaf with the young man for company. No doubt he was ready to jump ship and swim the rest of the way if it meant getting home faster. Olaf was charming, is small amounts.

The murmur of the crowd grew as a messenger came in. Their guest from the northern Isles, from the last known Viking tribe, was going to be here in five minutes. Elsa had learned about the curious chief and his tribe from her ally country DunBroch. The Bear Queen had brought up the subject in passing during Elsa's last visit to the wild kingdom. Rumors of Vikings still on the northern seas had intrigued Elsa. The Bear Queen told her he was always interested in meeting new kingdoms and seeing new cultures. These Vikings were reclusive. So of course Elsa was excited for the opportunity as well.

Hiding away on their islands in the northern Atlantic. Stories of Vikings ruthlessness drove some away from the want to search the islands. Most never made the trip there due to the rough seas and harsh cold. The remainder that might have tried were dissuaded by rumors and stories; they told of the real reason the Vikings kept to themselves. Apparently they, the bloodthirsty heathens, had picked hellish fire-breathing beasts as their pet of choice. Did Elsa believe it? No. Did Anna? Definitely. Although the Ice Queen couldn't quite shake the feeling the Bear Queen was holding back information.

When Elsa implored about the rumors the red-headed queen would smile slyly and say "You'll see Ice Queen, I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Elsa was irritated with the response. Her magic would spark along her skin and the Bear Queen would laugh at the sight of it. She was quick to tease the reserved queen from Arendelle. Yet, odd enough, it was the strongest show of trust from any of her allies. DunBroch's monarch felt no fear in Elsa retaliating or losing control in a fit of emotion. A month ago DunBroch's queen said she'd contact the Chief of the Vikings. Somehow in the week later, Elsa was already contacted by the Chief of Berk, The Dragon Chief, with a date of his arrival. Anna was thrilled. She kept the letter merely because it had a dragon stamped into the corner. Fueling her belief in the rumors. Anxiously for weeks they waited. Now he was only a few minutes away.

The Ice Queen played with the end of her braid. Her imagination playing through a selection of looks she'd crafted for the elusive Viking Chief. The tension in the room was palpable. Everyone must be doing the same thing Elsa was. Trying to put a face on their guest. Anna was resting her chin in her hand unceremoniously. Her eyes were glazed over, but a controlled smile was painted on her lips. At least Anna was entertaining herself. That was when the messenger returned.

The boy trembled visibly from the opposite end of the court "Presenting the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, The Dragon Chief of the Archipelago, Brother of the Alpha, Master Dragon Trainer of the Berk Dragon Academy and Son of Stoick the Vast and Valka the Dragon-Woman of the Archipelago. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Anna sat up a bit. Her eyes sparked with consciousness. She looked up at her sister with a grand smile and back at the opening door. Her elder sister licked her lips and steeled herself.

Enter the Dragon Chief. His armor was a mix of leather and metal, detailed and intricate and tight to his skin. A black cape draped over one shoulder hooked with a round silver pin. His face was hidden behind a metal mask, vaguely representing the face of a dragon. He stepped through the door the moment is was wide enough to pass through. His cape fluttered with the initial movement, but the moment it calmed and rested behind him did the court see _It._ A dragon. Black as the night, eyes bright and intelligent, walking behind the Viking. Elsa quickly stood to get a better look. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. A real dragon. The dragon's eyes, which had been scanning the fearful crowd, locked warily on her. Cat-like slits in the large green orbs were the purest display of primeval independence. Dangerous and uncontrolled.

The closer the duo got, the more details she could pick out. A glint of metal on his forearm and hip alerted Elsa of weapons. The crest on the pin holding his cape was the same picture of the dragon as was on their letter. Clearly, the seal was inspired by the dragon at his side. His left leg was missing below the knee it clicked noisily along with the dragon's claws.

Anna touched Elsa's arm and the eldest snapped out of her hyper-focus on the Viking and Dragon. Her sister grimaced and quietly gestured down at their feet. Elsa hadn't realized her emotions had gotten away from her. A layer of frost and tendrils of ice spread from where she stood in all directions. The room had dropped a solid ten degrees in under a minute. She dispelled her magic and focused on the Viking again as he knelt down on one knee.

He stood on his own a moment later "You know, I didn't quite believe Merida when she first told me about you Your Majesty."

Elsa was stuck surprised that he so casually used The Bear Queen's name. His voice was muffled by the mask and he tilted his head down to slide it off. Hiccup, The Dragon Chief, mussed his shaggy brown hair before looking up and surprising the Queen again.

Anna leaned over and whispered to her sister "Oh no, he's hot."

The Ice Queen blinked rapidly. Processing the new information and having to purge her mind of all her previous misconceptions of the Chief's appearance. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III stood before her with kind soulful eyes, a gentle smile, and strong jaw. Anna gently elbowed her sister. She could tell the queen was evaluating all aspects of the Viking's face.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice, he was looking over his shoulder "I can see my reputation has preceded me."

He was talking about the court, whose members were almost pinned against the wall in fear. He was rather light-hearted about the whole affair. Elsa was still evaluating his movements and his speech. Partially a habit of reading the body language of foreign dignitaries and a bit due to her sudden infatuation with the man in front of her. His movements were a little jumpy and jittery but, he had an aura of confidence that settled comfortably and attractively around him. He must be well loved where he came from because he showed no paranoia of assassins hidden in the crowd.

"I have to admit Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you have taken the court by surprise." Elsa vaguely nodded in the direction of his dragon

"You mean Toothless? He's just a big grumpy baby" the chief playfully grabbed the dragon's head and gave it a little shake. Toothless complained. The imposing character he'd created was rendered void by the one lighthearted act "Will you, you overgrown lizard?"

Elsa smiled "We don't really know what is truth, or what is myth. Your people were thought to be just stories up until a month ago."

"Really?" Hiccup said as he was apologetically scratching Toothless's head and neck with both hands, practically incapacitating the dragon. Further ruining the dragon's imposing image "I guess I need to get out more."

"So, Hiccup, why don't you and Elsa continue this privately in the drawing room. We have like six." Anna cut in. She jabbed her thumb toward the court added through tight lips "You know before the stress kills some of the more elderly members of the court."

"Anna" Elsa was outwardly calm "We haven't even introduced ourselves."

"Oh right." Her younger sister spoke quickly as she rushed through the introductions "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, The Ice Queen, and a few other titles. She runs the kingdom. I am her sister Anna, I kinda run the kingdom too. Okay let's get you two someplace quieter."

Elsa glared quickly at her sister "I apologize for anything my sister has and will do in the future."

"You can talk when you're alone." Anna turned to the court "You're all dismissed! Thank you for coming! Okaybye."

Hiccup appeared entertained by Elsa's sister's antics. Anna was moments away from physically pulling them from the room if Elsa didn't act quickly. Hastily she thought of the largest drawing room with the most replaceable decor they had.

"If you'll come with me Chief of Berk." Elsa offered once she'd decided "Your dragon may follow."

The dragon snorted then followed the three through the halls. Hiccup and Elsa got to discuss the similarities and differences of their cultures as they strolled the halls. Anna pushed for more sharing of personal interests and inquiries into their personalities. Elsa would try to defuse the situation and keep the interaction formal and business like.

At last Elsa took her sister aside "What are you doing? You are embarrassing me."

"I'm trying to help you." Anna said, "You like the Viking right?"

Elsa face was flushed "Anna!"

"I knew it." her self-satisfied expression irritated Elsa "Hey, look, I'm trying to get you that."

She smiled supportively, but Elsa dropped her face into her hands.

"Here, you take a break," Anna tapped in "and I'll scope out the territory."

"Please don't." Elsa groaned.

"What I can't hear you from all the way over here!" Anna was literally two feet away.

It was horrifying, she was walking to the Dragon Chief and Elsa didn't try to stop her. Anna led the Chief on a tour of the castle. Cheerily talking his the handsome Chief. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Elsa. This was the point where Elsa should have pulled rank and brought an end to her sister's antics. Rather she chewed at her fingers nervously, waiting for the stunning conclusion. Two hours later Anna returned with Hiccup and a sour expression.

Elsa had a quick aside with her sister "What happened."

"He is totally married" Anna grumbled.

The rest of the day went on relatively normally. Hiccup did a brief demonstration of his dragon's flight and firepower after an explanation of the different parts of the beast's intricate saddle. It was a light-hearted meeting and by the end of the day a small bond was formed between the two nations. Hiccup rode off on Toothless despite being offered to stay the night.

Elsa did admit to her sister she was a little disappointed the chief was taken.


	2. Alternate Ending

**The story is the same except for the ending and a little more editing I've done here and there. **

Alternate ending

The shift of people and the murmur of conversations hummed in the back of Elsa's mind. She took up her dress of deep blue in her hands, laying the folds neatly. The edge of her dress was frosted delicately with ice. A curious, and rather decorative, off-shoot of her natural abilities. Following the theme, her throne was encased in carved ice crystals. The heart of each facet glowed in pastel colors, imbued by her magic. Next to her, in her sister's throne made of carved wood, painted the bright colors of spring, Anna shivered. Elsa could only smile apologetically, cold leached into the air from her wintery aura. She could only contain it so much.

Beside her sister's throne was the empty throne of her husband Christophe. The mountain man had sailed to their sister kingdom Corona and was due to return any day now. Elsa chuckled slightly. She remembered that she'd sent Olaf with the young man for company. No doubt he was ready to jump ship and swim the rest of the way if it meant getting home faster. Olaf was charming, in small amounts.

The murmur of the crowd grew as a messenger came in. Their guest from the northern Isles, from the last known Viking tribe, was going to be here in five minutes. Elsa had learned about the curious chief and his tribe from her ally country DunBroch. The Bear Queen had brought up the subject in passing during Elsa's last visit to the wild kingdom. Rumors of Vikings still on the northern seas had intrigued Elsa. The Bear Queen told her he was always interested in meeting new kingdoms and seeing new cultures. These Vikings were reclusive. So of course Elsa was excited for the opportunity as well.

Hiding away on their islands in the northern Atlantic. Stories of Vikings ruthlessness drove some away the want to search the islands. Most never made the trip there due to the rough seas and harsh cold. The remainder that might have tried were dissuaded by rumors and stories; they told of the real reason the Vikings kept to themselves. Apparently they, the bloodthirsty heathens, had picked hellish fire-breathing beasts as their pet of choice. Did Elsa believe it? No. Did Anna? Definitely. Although the Ice Queen couldn't quite shake the feeling the Bear Queen was holding back information.

When Elsa implored about the rumors the red-headed queen would smile slyly and say "You'll see Ice Queen, I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Elsa was irritated with the response. Her magic would spark along her skin and the Bear Queen would laugh at the sight of it. She was quick to tease the reserved queen from Arendelle. Yet, odd enough, it was the strongest show of trust from any of her allies. DunBroch's monarch felt no fear in Elsa retaliating or losing control in a fit of emotion. A month ago DunBroch's queen said she'd contact the Chief of the Vikings. Somehow in the week later, Elsa was already contacted by the Chief of Berk, The Dragon Chief, with a date of his arrival. Anna was thrilled. She kept the letter merely because it had a dragon stamped into the corner. Fueling her belief in the rumors. Anxiously for weeks they waited. Now he was only a few minutes away.

The Ice Queen played with the end of her braid. Her imagination playing through a selection of looks she'd crafted for the elusive Viking Chief. The tension in the room was palpable. Everyone must be doing the same thing Elsa was. Trying to put a face on their guest. Anna was resting her chin in her hand unceremoniously. Her eyes were glazed over, but a controlled smile was painted on her lips. At least Anna was entertaining herself. That was when the messenger returned.

The boy trembled visibly from the opposite end of the court "Presenting the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans, The Dragon Chief of the Archipelago, Brother of the Alpha, Master Dragon Trainer of the Berk Dragon Academy and Son of Stoick the Vast and Valka the Dragon-Woman of the Archipelago. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Anna sat up a bit. Her eyes sparked with consciousness. She looked up at her sister with a grand smile and back at the opening door. Her elder sister licked her lips and steeled herself.

Enter the Dragon Chief. His armor was a mix of leather and metal, detailed and intricate and tight to his skin. A black cape draped over one shoulder hooked with a round silver pin. His face was hidden behind a metal mask, vaguely representing the face of a dragon. He stepped through the door the moment it was wide enough to pass through. His cape fluttered with the initial movement, but the moment it calmed and rested behind him did the court see _It._ A dragon. Black as the night, eyes bright and intelligent, walking behind the Viking. Elsa quickly stood to get a better look. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. A real dragon. The dragon, which had been scanning the fearful crowd, locked warily on her. Cat-like slits in the large green orbs were the purest display of primeval independence. Dangerous and uncontrolled.

The closer the duo got, the more details she could pick out. A glint of metal on his forearm and hip alerted Elsa of weapons. The crest on the pin holding his cape was the same picture of the dragon as was on their letter. Clearly, the seal was inspired by the dragon at his side. His left leg was missing below the knee it clicked noisily along with the dragon's claws.

Anna touched Elsa's arm and the eldest snapped out of her hyper-focus on the Viking and Dragon. Her sister grimaced and quietly gestured down at their feet. Elsa hadn't realized her emotions had gotten away from her. A layer of frost and tendrils of ice spread from where she stood in all directions. The room had dropped a solid ten degrees in under a minute. She dispelled her magic and focused on the Viking again as he knelt down on one knee.

He stood on his own a moment later "You know, I didn't quite believe Merida when she first told me about you Your Majesty."

Elsa was struck surprised that he so casually used The Bear Queen's name. His voice was muffled by the mask and he tilted his head down to slide it off. Hiccup, The Dragon Chief, mussed his shaggy brown hair before looking up and surprising the Queen again

Anna leaned over and whispered to her sister "Oh no, he's hot."

The Ice Queen blinked rapidly. Processing the new information and having to purge her mind of all her previous misconceptions of the Chief's appearance. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III stood before her with kind soulful eyes, a gentle smile, and strong jaw. Anna gently elbowed her sister. She could tell the queen was evaluating all aspects of the Viking's face and more.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice, he was looking over his shoulder "I can see my reputation has preceded me."

He was talking about the court, whose members were almost pinned against the wall in fear. He was rather light-hearted about the whole affair. Elsa was still evaluating his movements and his speech. Partially a habit of reading the body language of foreign dignitaries and a bit due to her sudden infatuation with the man in front of her. His movements were a little jumpy and jittery but, he had an aura of confidence that settled comfortably and attractively around him. He must be well loved where he came from because he showed no paranoia of assassins hidden in the crowd.

"I have to admit Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you have taken the court by surprise." Elsa vaguely nodded in the direction of his dragon

"You mean Toothless? He's just a big grumpy baby" the chief playfully grabbed the dragon's head and gave it a little shake. Toothless complained. The imposing character he'd created was rendered void by the one lighthearted act "Will you, you overgrown lizard?"

Elsa smiled "We don't really know what is truth, or what is myth. Your people were thought to be just stories up until a month ago."

"Really?" Hiccup said as he was apologetically scratching Toothless's head and neck with both hands, practically incapacitating the dragon. Further ruining the dragon's imposing image "I guess I need to get out more."

"So, Hiccup, why don't you and Elsa continue this privately in the drawing room. We have like six." Anna cut in. She jabbed her thumb toward the court added through tight lips "You know before the stress kills some of the more elderly members of the court."

"Anna" Elsa was outwardly calm "We haven't even introduced ourselves."

"Oh right." Her younger sister spoke quickly as she rushed through the introductions "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, The Ice Queen, and a few other titles. She runs the kingdom. I am her sister Anna, I kinda run the kingdom too. Okay let's get you two someplace quieter."

Elsa glared quickly at her sister "I apologize for anything my sister has and will do in the future."

"You can talk when you're alone." Anna turned to the court "You're all dismissed! Thank you for coming! Okaybye."

Hiccup appeared entertained by Elsa's sister's antics while Anna was moments away from physically pulling them from the room if Elsa didn't act quickly. Hastily she thought of the largest drawing room with the most replaceable decor they had.

"If you'll come with me Chief of Berk." Elsa offered once she'd decided "Your dragon may follow."

The dragon snorted then followed the three through the halls. Hiccup and Elsa got to discuss the similarities and differences of their cultures as they strolled the halls. Anna pushed for more sharing of personal interests and inquiries into their personalities. Elsa would try to defuse the situation and keep the interaction formal and business like.

At last Elsa took her sister aside "What are you doing? You are embarrassing me."

"I'm trying to help you." Anna said, "You like the Viking right?"

Elsa face was flushed "Anna!"

"I knew it." her self-satisfied expression irritated Elsa "Hey, look, I'm trying to get you that."

She smiled supportively, but Elsa dropped her face into her hands.

"Here, you take a break," Anna tapped in "and I'll scope out the territory."

"Please don't." Elsa groaned.

"What I can't hear you from all the way over here!" Anna was literally two feet away.

It was horrifying, she was walking to the Dragon Chief and Elsa didn't try to stop her. Anna led the Chief on a tour of the castle. Cheerily talking to the handsome Chief without Elsa's supervision. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Elsa. This was the point where Elsa should have pulled rank and brought an end to her sister's antics. Rather she chewed at her fingers nervously, waiting for the stunning conclusion. Two hours later Anna returned with the Dragon Chief Two hours later Anna returned with Hiccup and a sour expression.

Elsa had a quick aside with her sister "What happened."

"Well…" Anna grumbled and Elsa couldn't stifle her embarrassed groan when Anna gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her away from the Chief. A huge smile burst across her face "He's single!"

Elsa gasped, at first she was trying to grasp the purpose of the deception her sister had performed but it was followed by a twinge of hope. When Anna saw her expression she nodded enthusiastically and led her sister to the chief. Alas reality sunk in and Elsa experienced crushing doubts about the developing situation. Her sister ducked out of the room before Elsa could retreat. A delicate layer of frost formed on her cheeks as she blushed in embarrassment. She couldn't quite make herself look Hiccup in the eye for long lest the frost return and he'd see.

"Does your sister typically play match maker?" Elsa turned to face the young man, a sympathetic smile lighting in his eyes but he too broke eye contact after a while.

Elsa felt her heart warm as he returned to his jittery idiosyncrasies.

She approached him "She just worries about me when she doesn't need to."

"Like how?" Hiccup turned toward her opening up his posture, interested.

Does she say anything? Elsa took a second to flash through her options before answering "She thinks I am lonely."

Elsa waited for him to become nervous, pressured. She just told him she was some sort of spinster, unloved or alone by choice. Either option brought the same amount of scrutiny.

"Are you?"

His question surprised her but Elsa replied "No."

"Then I think you should let your sister know that." Hiccup advised with a slight humorous note to his voice "before she spends two hours trying to convince dignitaries to marry you."

"I am so-" Elsa wanted to blink out of existence.

"'I apologize for anything my sister has and will do in the future'" Hiccup kindly mimicked her formal posture before smiling at the young Queen "You don't need to apologize twice but I feel like I know a lot about you Your Majesty and you are now at a disadvantage. Do you have any questions?"

"Of course, many." Elsa was trying to read the man but she didn't understand.

"And they are?" Hiccup cocked his head.

"How long have your people ridden dragons?" Elsa asked

"Well _that_ is a very interesting story." Hiccup opened.

He told her a story. One that started out with a scared lost boy, who did something he regretted but from it an alliance was formed, than a friendship. He told a story of how the boy lost his friend, his family and his tribe but changed the hearts and minds of enough people to save his village and his family. It was the kind of story that gives birth to further questions and further stories. Hiccup sat with Elsa. He told her many stories. She in turn, shared the one about a scared lost girl, who did something she regretted. She told a story of how the lost girl nearly destroyed all she held dear. It was the little girl's heart that changed and she found strength in herself she never knew possible, love she'd thought was lost long ago. It was the kind of story that gives birth to further question and further stories.

They didn't talk much about borders and trading and treaties. Just talked to each other about each other. Time slipped away from them and night closed in. The two had stuck a bond deeper than diplomatic, by diner they were friends.

After diner?

Hiccup had to return to his people. Yet, flying in the dark and cold wasn't the ending to an evening Hiccup was hoping for. So Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III stayed the night, talking and sharing stories. In the morning, he left with a promise to return, soon.

**Part 2? I really don't know. I am coming down to the last 40,000 words on a really long fanfic so I finished this drabble to keep my writing muscles warm during a lapse of writers block.**


End file.
